Operation Enigma
by akaeve
Summary: An AU written for a WW2 challenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeha," one Corporal Anthony DiNozzo shouted as he stepped onto British soil, "It's good to be here, thank you all for your great welcome, and could I just say, that I have gum for your kids, and stockings for the girls. I also have a large…" he didn't finish as Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, head slapped him.

"What's that for?" he questioned, as he looked at his Boss and then at the empty fields, all he saw was flat land, a few hedges and trees. The airfield did not have the welcoming committee he had hoped for.

"Being, disrespectful, we're here as Allies, not as enemies, and I will not have any member of my team or any member of my teams body interacting with the locals. Do I make myself clear?" as Gunny Gibbs now looked to see where Private First Class Timothy McGee was. He had had a bad flight, the air sickness and the general smell of bodies. Gibbs wondered how he was going to turn this boy into a man, a fighting machine,

"But hell Boss this is swell, I mean I din't have to go the Pacific. Where did you say we were again?" DiNozzo ventured.

"Watch it, or you will be frog-marched to Orkney." Gibbs replied.

"Meaning?" Tony continued.

"You're off Italian decent, they sent Italian POW's to Orkney, and remember the Arandora Star. So get your act together. I don't think the Brits like the Italians too much what with Mussolini and Garibaldi."

"Sounds like a biscuit." Private first class McGee now added.

"You got a problem McGee?" Gibbs shouted.

"No Boss…just England, it's strange." McGee answered back.

"Yeah, well so is Kansas." Gibbs shouted back, not seeing a man approach from across the airfield.

"Sunshine Golden Fruit Raisin Biscuits, they are called Garibaldis here." as they turned to see a Medical Officer, "May I introduce myself, Dr Donald Mallard, usually called Ducky, by the boys. Now if you would care to follow me, I have to get you medically interrogated. Need to find if you have brought any foreign bugs that might lay the British Army up."

-oOo-

Preliminary inspections over, the team sat in one of the Nissen Huts, (Quonset hut). Tony lay on the bottom bed of one of bunks.

"Want some gum?" he offered the other two.

"I wanted the bottom bunk, you know I hate heights," Tim replied.

"Well I'm a Corporal and you're only a Private….." DiNozzo started to say.

"First class….." as Tim made a dive at Tony.

"Oi, were not here to fight each other…..and DiNozzo give McGee the bottom bunk." Gunny roared.

"So this place?" as Tony looked about, raising himself onto one elbow, "What we expected to do? I mean what a dump. No girls, no dancing, no…."

"Holiday camp Corporal DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, "And what we gonna do? Invade France."

"Thought we were here to fight the Germans." McGee questioned.

"We are," getting a head slap, "But we got to get through France before we get to Germany." Gibbs replied.

"We got to go by sea then?" McGee again asked, "'Cos you know I hate boats."

"Then why join the Marines? McMermaid?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I was told radios and signals, and the like. But I hate France." He added, "They eat snails."

"And you don't like snails?" Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs answered, "Might be all we got to eat in the field." Now smiling, they didn't hear the man approach.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs…take that smile off your face." as Gibbs turned to face the voice. He stood to attention, "Sir."

DiNozzo and McGee also jumped to attention "Sir." They shouted.

Gibbs looked Colonel Vance in the face, how he hated this Negro in charge.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs there is a meeting at 700hrs. I want you refreshed." General Vance said, "And get yourselves tidy." as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

700hrs saw Gibbs sitting in a nissen hut drinking _Camp Coffee,_ yes he was beginning to hate England, the damp and the rain. His men? Most had survived the medical, those who hadn't had been sent home. He sat with other Army, Navy and Marines. Not all American some Brits. There were rumours of course but….his thoughts were broken as the door opened and a Civilian entered. He was tanned but balding.. He placed his notes on the table and looked round the room.

"Gentlemen, good morning, may I welcome some of you to England and to you others just welcome. I trust you slept well."

"No," thought Gibbs "not with the sound of the rain on the corrugated roof."

"My name is Trent Kort, and I am part of S.O.E. which stands for "Special Operations Executive," not as many would like to call it "The So What Society" "Kort looked for any sly smiles, "I liaise with the American O.S.S., which stands for The Office of Strategic Services…which you realise is secret and doesn't exist….." as he heard a cough from the back of the room, "But then so is Station X." as he looked about the room. He saw Gibbs staring hard. "Some of you will have had your orders and some of you may be wondering, what the hell you are doing sitting in a corrugated hut in the rain drinking substandard coffee substitute. But Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs we need to talk so Gentlemen you may have a fatigue break, break for breakfast and we will reconvene this meeting at 800hours." Trent finished and watched the men leave the room, only Gibbs sat waiting.

"Gibbs, if you would care to take a walk. I think the rain has eased, I will explain your involvement in this operation." as Kort indicated with his hand, Gibbs stood and followed Kort from the room. Gibbs followed Trent out into the gardens.

They walked in silence until they reached a copse, the stream running beside the trees.

"Your Private McGee…..know where he came from?" Kort asked.

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"Last 18months he has been at Bletchley Park, with the cryptos. He was sent to Scotland for a 7 week Commando training course. But then you've been through all that." Trent continued, "Corporal DiNozzo?"

"Nope. Sir" Gibbs replied.

"Speaks French… good with the women. Bit of a wide boy, as we say in Britain but good with explosives." Trent continued.

"So what about me. Where do I come into this?" Gibbs asked.

"Coming to that Gibbs, but going back to McGee. When he was at Station X, he met up with a Jewish girl, name of Ziva David, they hit off well, they worked together. She went back to France, the French resistance. She and McGee were groomed for this operation. So you, what about you, what do I offer you? You are a good Marine….no, not just good, too good for Officer Material….a sniper, you have leadership skills, and you speak Russian, German and French, you have respect among men. You have Scuba skills, explosive and of course you are a Para."

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"We were hoping that you would lead this covert operation a pre-run into France. Normandy." as Kort now looked Gibbs in the face for reaction.

-oOo-

Gibbs looked at the Englishman, and smiled before replying, "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't really. We'll drop you in by glider from RAF Upottery, Smeatharpe. Yes I know, the Easy Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division. You hopefully land near Cherbourg. We need to see the lie of the land, prior to the Allied invasion. You Yanks are taking the North Flank, we Brits are going for the Eastern."

"D-Day Kort?" Gibbs questioned, wanting to know just how long they had.

"6th June… if the rain holds off." He replied.

"So that gives me 5 weeks. When do we leave?" Gibbs now questioned.

"We drop you tonight. Go get some rest, and prep your men,"Kort said now handing Gibbs a brown envelope from his inside jacket pocket. "I wish you God speed Gunny." As Trent now turned and walked back to the building.

Gibbs watched and then strode back to the hut.

As he arrived at the door , he heard shouts and what sounded like a heated argument. "Oh please I can't bear this, I'll shoot the two of them before the Germans, or strangle them with my own hands," as he opened the door to see McGee over the bed and Dr Mallard hypodermic needle in hand. McGee's trousers were round his knees.

"Ah Gunny, just trying to inoculate your team, and this fellow is a tad nervous." Dr Mallard said, now looking at Gibbs.

"Wouldn't you be nervous, if you had your pants round your ankles and DiNozzo peering or should I say leering at your butt. May I remind you that he hasn't seen or smelt a woman since we arrived."

"So you haven't been drinking the tea then Corporal? The Bromine is supposed to reduce the sexual urges you young men get." Dr Mallard answered.

"The tea…tasted funny, so I'm just drinking water." Tony replied.

"And what Corporal DiNozzo is tea made from?" Ducky questioned.

"Now I wondered why…..but you Boss?" Tony asked.

"All in the mind. Now Duks if you are done with my boys, I need to brief them on our mission." Gibbs replied.

"Talking of briefs, Gunny….I think Private McGee could do with a new pair." As Dr Mallard smiled at Gibbs before walking to the door.

Gibbs waited until the door shut, "Get dressed Private."

"What's up Boss, where we going and when do we get out of this place?" Tony questioned.

Well, "smiling at Tim "He isn't, RAF Upottery, then France tonight. That answer your question.

"How?" Tim now asked.

"Glider …we parachute into France early hours of the morning. And McGee when were you going to tell me your past?"

"Boss, I suppose when we got there or when the need arose." Tim replied.

"So I'm on a need to know basis? Anything you would like to tell me about yourself DiNozzo, apart from speaking French, and your explosive personality." Gibbs added.

"Nope."

"Good, now get some rest, we get picked up 2300hrs." as Gibbs slung himself onto the top bunk and dosed off.


	3. Chapter 3

They rested in silence. Gibbs, he was thinking of the operation, the boys wondering if they could go for something to eat.

"Gunny? Any chance we can get something to eat? My stomach thinks its throats been cut." Tony asked.

"Sure, just keep drinking the water." Gibbs replied.

"You coming?" Tim asked.

As Gibbs began to smile, he could not resist saying, "Nope, just breathing heavy, but then I've been drinking the water." as he slung himself out the bunk to face the two boys, "Ok an army may march on its stomach, but take it easy, we fly tonight. I don't need sick bags. I take it you're fine with 'shutes McGee?"

"Yes." Tim replied, "It's just ships."

"DiNozzo?"

"Sure thing Boss enjoyed the experience, the feeling of the air through the hair, well what hair I have and the…."

"Got the picture Corporal, right lets go and eat." Gibbs finished, as he started to walk to the door.

-oOo-

They went to the NAAFi to see what was on offer.

"Hey Gunny, you're not allowed in here this is for…." a Private shouted.

"Leave it Chalky….them guys are the elite Marine Corps that are going out tonight. Let them have their last meal together." His mate replied.

"They know something I don't?" Tony asked.

"Nope…well I ain't gonna die yet…but "now looking at the meal," Maybe I am." Gibbs answered.

The meal was a bit of a mess, but they ate anyway, as the cook had said, "There is a war on you know, what you expecting Caviar? No wait 'til you get to France, plenty there."

They finished and walked back in silence. Gibbs opened the door to find that supplies had been, well they had their kit it just needed checked and packed into their kitbags.

"How long we going for, 'cos I don't think this will last a couple of days, they expecting us to die?" Tony asked.

"Nope, but I think there will be a drop zone with gear," Gibbs replied.

They checked their gear. Tim looked at a couple of note-books.

"You to meet David?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure, but probably. It really depends on what we find." Tim replied.

-oOo-

At 22.30hrs a female British Lance Corporal arrived at the hut, a jeep waiting for them. She didn't talk, and the boys had their own thoughts so they drove in silence to the airfield. She drove over to two aircraft which were there. Gibbs saw Kort and Colonel Vance in the shadows. The sky was overcast. The glider, a Waco CG-4 or Hadrian as it was called by the Brits, had its doors open.

"Good to see you Gibbs the supplies are loaded." the supply officer began to say. "We will be flying over the Channel Islands, as they are under enemy control, we will be gliding, the Gods are looking down on you no moonlight."

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs," Vance started to say, "I wish you well….."

"Thank you Sir….and Kort…see you after the war." Gibbs smiled as he now got into the glider and strapped himself in.

The flight uneventful, bar for the hum of the drag aircraft. The Captain came over to say that they would be dropping the line, and there may be a slight uplift, so be prepared. There was and then silence. Soon the crew informed Gibbs that the drop site was imminent, and to be ready, "We drop you all quickly after the crates, because we do not want the crates spread over a large area. They have a beacon which your Private will track."

"How you guys getting home?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Way we came. Back over the Channel Isles and then, this glider has been adapted with a mini booster engine. It can be switched on once we are nearer Blighty. So Gunny, see you after the war. The first pints' on me." the crew man finished saying.

"Why would someone want a pint over them?" DiNozzo asked as Gibbs pushed him out the craft.


	4. Chapter 4

All landed safe and well, Gibbs looked around and saw that McGee was gathering his chute and walk over to where Tony was digging a hole. They were hiding the evidence, "Waste of good petticoats," Tony had said. Gibbs walked over and threw his chute with the others.

"What we got them?"

"Ammo, my radio equipment…..and your personal weapon I think." as he pointed to the gun. Gibbs approached and skilfully assembled. They sorted the gear out and placed into the assault back packs. Tony careful, that his detonators were separate, from the explosives. Tim was hunched over the radio talking.

"Boss reported in. Vance says good. Have spoken to Ziva, she says welcome to France but we should move out. German reconnaissance about."

Tony had broken the crates into strips and had them in bundles, he passed them round.

"We'll spread out, that way we are not all one line, unless they use a machine gun." Gibbs now added, but I would probably say one shot a sniper.

They stealthy and quietly moved over the land and into the tree line, at least they could have some cover there and the trees would make the shadows, if the moon came out. All was well until Gibbs heard a crack and then a scream, he looked to where DiNozzo was, or should that have been, he was no longer standing. Gibbs instinctively dropped to the ground and rolled over. All he could hear was sobbing. McGee crawled to Gibbs

"Corporal DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Well it's not me, and it can't be you so who else could it have been…..shhhhhhhh" as he heard a twig snap and a man appear from the woods, a German sniper holding a rifle, he was smiling as he approached Tony. Gibbs took aim and fired . The man was dead before he hit the ground. Gibbs placed his finger to his lips and shook his head at Tim, "Wait." Silence, Gibbs rose and walked to Tony.

"Why did he not just kill me?" Tony asked between sobs.

"Interrogation." as he looked down at the now red stain spreading over the uniform from a bullet in the thigh. "McGee, tourniquet now." As he looked out from the woods, he saw in the distance about a mile away,a farm steading and barn.

"You gonna manage to stagger, or should I say drag yourself there without help?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Tony replied.

"Didn't think so, McGee, we support DiNozzo, pile the excess on to him, we'll support him." as the two men began to help Tony to the barn.

Gibbs went first into the barn. Nothing. He indicated to Tim to help Tony. Gibbs pointed to the hay.

"Stay, don't move, keep quiet." Gibbs ordered.

"Where you and McGee going?" Tony questioned

"As they say in Blighty….The Pub." Gibbs replied, "Hell, DiNozzo, we are going on a reccie, so behave. Understand?" as he and Private McGee quietly left the barn.

What seemed ages, hours to Tony had tried to rest from the pain, he heard the barn door creak. There in the framework stood a young woman. Tony knew he had to stay quiet but the hay was beginning to annoy. He so wanted to sneeze.

"Bonjour." The girl said.

Tony sneezed.

"Stand and show yourself." She asked.

Tony stood and starred into the girls eyes, "hey don't shhot, I'm American and you are?"

"French…..this is my homeland my property. You are trespassing. Give me a good reason why I do not shoot you?"

"Hey we come in peace." Tony replied.

"We? There are more of you?" the girl questioned now beginning to be frightened, scared. She had heard of the enemy raping and murdering.

"For a Froggy you speak mighty good English, Ma'am." Tony continued.

"Maybe because my mother is a Doctor and she…." as Jeanne looked at Tony's leg, "Your leg?"

"Was Ma'am, when I woke up yesterday, but not sure how long it will stay with me. Some German Sniper took me for a jack rabbit, a pot shot," Tony smiled, "Lucky my Boss is a sniper too."

"You did say we, but who else?" Jeanne enquired.

"Yes Ma'am, my buddy Timbo and the Gunny, they carried me here. He said keep low and stay out of trouble."

"Which is what he did." As she felt the muzzle of the gun against her neck, "And you are?" as he turned the girl to face him.

"Jeanne Benoit….daughter of the Frog…Kort said keep an eye out for you."

"We safe here?" Gibbs asked, "Or can I expect a Panzer Division on the door step?"

"You are safe at the moment, if that sniper is on his own it will be tomorrow before he is missed. But we need to see to your friend. But where is the other one, he mentioned Timbo?"

"Corporal DiNozzo has a big mouth, but "Timbo" is outside making contact with our unit. The radio frequency is a bit dubious." as he glared at Tony.

"Corporal DiNozzo, he is Italian?" as she spat on the ground.

"No Ma'am I'm 100% American," Tony replied.

"Please we need to get him to the house." Jeanne now added, "Fast. Sergeant Gibbs"

"Gunny."

"Gunny I will not betray you, my father the Frog runs guns for the Resistance. My mother is a doctor, I have assisted her before, but we need to see to the Corporal before it is too late."

Gibbs followed Jeanne into the house. The kitchen typically French farm house, the big wooden kitchen table, but, as Gibbs eye twitched, the stains could only be blood, an operating table.

"Yes my mother has performed many an operation here, not only on your allies but the Germans as well. I watched and learned, now" as she looked at Tony, "Would you like a Calvados?"

"Ma'am that would be mighty fine."

Gibbs watched as Jeanne passed him a large glass, Tony knocked it back.

"Another DiNozzo?" as Gibbs watched Tony knock back another. He knew exactly where this was leading.

"Sure. If it is not too much trouble."

Jeanne and Gibbs watched as Tony got more and more intoxicated. They watched and waited. Jeanne, passing Tony another. As Tony knocked it back, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arms and held him tight. Jeanne, took some other brandy and poured into a glass, she turned, and looked at Gibbs, he nodded. She poured into the wound. Gibbs placed his hand over the now trembling Corporal 's mouth and Jeanne extracted the bullet with a pair of pliers. She finished the operation by pouring another brandy into the wound. Gibbs held Tony as he shook and then passed out with the effects of the Calvados and shock.

"He will wake with a hangover, a headache, but we need to get you all away from here. Will Timbo, have contacted the resistance?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony sleeping, as Tim approached.

"Boss, have spoken to Ziva, she says the resistance have the place covered, but we need to get out of here tomorrow. Tony?" as he looked at his fellow Marine snoring slightly with a smile on his face.

"He'll be fine." Gibbs replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was bright and sunny, a typical Normandy late spring early summer, Jeanne smelt coffee.

"You not slept?" she asked.

"I'll sleep when I'm ready. How's the patient?" Gibbs asked pointing to Tony.

"Boss?" as DiNozzo questioned, as he held his head and then looked at his leg.

"Headache?" Gibbs asked

"Yep." Tony grinned.

"Leg? Good?"

"Well I still have it and it has stopped bleeding, but it hurts." Tony added.

Tim approached Gibbs, "Ziva says the Germans are on the move there's a Panzer Unit on its' way."

"Jeanne we need to move. I need to know one thing? Your mother?"

"She….she is probably dead. They came, 3 days ago." she replied bowing her head.

"Jeanne, this place…can we destroy?" he now asked.

"Yes, it is of no use to me now." Jeanne added.

"Corporal you think you are able to booby trap this building and the barn?" Gibbs ordered.

"No probs Boss," as he stood and limped over to his equipment, taking out what he needed and went about his work.

They moved out, Tony supported by Jeanne and Tim. Gibbs was doing his tracker and eventually found a resting place. The view over the land good, they watched as a Panzer tank rolled up to the buildings, followed by two jeeps and truck.

"I want a tank." Tony muttered, "Know the division Boss?"

"Would say Panzer Lehr," looking through the binoculars at the insignia.

"They say the 12th SS is also active here, but is being deployed to the beaches of Omaha. Would you know why?" Jeanne asked looking at Gibbs.

"Let's just say we are all on a need to know basis. That way we can't betray each other." Gibbs replied, as he watched the Germans alight the vehicles. He and the others watched, as some the enemy opened the barn door, and the others the farm. They saw the flashes before the roar. The tank opened fire but there wasn't much left to destroy, even the jeeps and truck were enveloped in the flames.

"You use all the ammo, Corporal?" Gibbs questioned.

"No Boss, just enough, to make a slight mess, Jeanne had some too.

"Keep your heads down I think we might just get a visit," as they saw the tank turret turn and survey the surrounding area.

"If it gets near enough I could maybe get a pot shot." Tony answered.

"Listen." Gibbs said as they heard another vehicle approach the smouldering ruins.

"The Resistance." Jeanne answered. They watched as three people jumped out the jeep and one, a female jump onto the tank, opened the turret hatch hurled something into the chamber, jumped off and waited. The smoke canister blew and the team watched as the hatch opened and four Germans tried to get out. It was of course useless, they were cut down by the others in the jeep. They watched as the smoke cleared and saw the woman salute up to where they were hiding.

"I think DiNozzo you got your tank." Gibbs laughed as he heard the radio fire up.

"Boss, Ziva says she is looking forward to meeting you." Tim now added.


	6. Chapter 6

The next four weeks were spent working with the Resistance. Tony was getting stronger, but he would never be a fighting Marine again, the leg wound. He and Jeanne they were becoming an item, Tim and Ziva, they were good with the radios and signals, their communication skills second to none. No it was he, Gibbs who was the outsider. He needed action. He scouted, reported, and snipered, blended into the country, but he wanted real action. So one day, being bored he had a word with DiNozzo.

"Think it would work?" DiNozzo asked.

"Tony, that Café is the bane of everyone's life. It has a strategic position overlooking the river, and the countryside beyond. I have scouted, and observed it. In the afternoons it has some SS Officers in, and also does a roaring trade with members of the Vichy Government. If we could take it out, then we also give the Allies a free run into France when they arrive."

"But Boss, the SS. I mean is that not a bit dangerous?"

"Tony, I know what will be arriving soon, as do Ziva and the Resistance, we take out this Café, OK." Gibbs replied.

So it was that the next day Gibbs sat in the Cafe sipping calvados and admiring the view. He had made friends with a local Gendarme over the weeks, an Officer Fornell. Fornell disliked the Government and the SS, in fact the Germans generally. He admired the Resistance.

Gibbs and Fornell saw the jeep arrive. The SS Captain alighted and marched to the pair.

"Gendarme Fornell, I congratulate you in arresting this Agent. So," as the Captain turned to face Gibbs, "You are not British?"

"Nope." Gibbs replied

"American?" the Captain now ventured

"Yep." Gibbs answered, sipping the liquid. They didn't see Fornell rise and walk to the counter.

"What brings you to France?" the Officer questioned.

"Vacation. Came to taste the brandies."

"You amuse me American."

"Glad I amuse someone." Gibbs answered smiling.

The phone on the counter rang, Fornell answered, "Oui," as Fornell listened, "Guy on the other end with a very bad Italian accent wants to know what you would like on your Pizza?"

"Tell him, salami, anchovies and extra cheese, and make it deep pan, crisp and even." Gibbs shouted. He stood and faced the SS Officer, "Now before you shoot me or take me in for questioning, could I use the head. I would hate to make a mess of your vehicle, and make someone clean up my mess."

"Very well….but no funny business." The Captain replied.

"You're not my type, and neither is the Gendarme," as he saw Fornell cycle down the road, "That one of yours?" Gibbs now asked the Captain, as he saw the tank trundle up the road, and stop at the front of the Café, "Be right back." Gibbs smiled.

The turret of the tank opened and Tony appeared in the hatch, " Caio, consengna pizza godere." As he watched Gibbs run out the back of the Café, Tony let rip with the flame thrower, "Yeha, the quarter back didn't get roasted, but the café is definitely crisp and even." as Tony and Ziva watched the flames. The jeep was also a burning mess, neither the driver nor the Captain survived. "Oops," as he saw Gibbs now approach smiling, "I think my Italian got the Pizza and Panzer mixed up."

"You two did good, now let's get the hell out of here, before we do, get the German Army on our tails." Gibbs replied jumping onto the tank.

Back at base, Tim took Gibbs aside. "Got word from Kort, and General Vance. The Allies have landed, but not good at Omaha, we have taken heavy losses. On the good front the Utah beach has gone well. The 4th Infantry Division took the northern coast and…" Tim looked at Gibbs, "You want to talk to the Commanding Officer? General Vance thinks you might prefer being back in the action, now that D Day has arrived."

"Did they say where they, the 4th were headed?" Gibbs enquired.

"Paris." Tim replied.

Gibbs smiled. He would join the Infantry Division.


	7. Chapter 7

The call came sooner than later for Gibbs. The 4th had cleared the Cotentin Peninsula and help take Cherbourg on the 25th of June. It was the morning of 28th June, a British army jeep rolled into the camp.

"Looking for a Gunnery Sergeant by the name of Gibbs," the Major asked Ziva.

She eyed him suspiciously and pointed to a tent with the gun she was cleaning. Gibbs appeared through the flap.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs?" he asked looking at this bohemian man in front of him.

"Sure am Major, but need to tidy myself up." Gibbs replied.

"No time Gunny, grab your gear, I'll brief you on the way. Our barber has a shaver, which I think you could do with. Your uniform?" the Major now enquired.

"In my kitbag, nice and neat. Working with the Resistance kinda makes you look local, blend in or you get shot." Gibbs smiled.

"heard of your run-in at the café."

"No run in Sir, the place needed taken out." Gibbs replied, "But where are headed for?"

"We are off to Paris. It needs liberated, the sooner the better… we can then advance to Berlin." The Major finished.

-oOo-

Gibbs saw action, on the 8th of July, to the west, US forces encounter stiff resistance on the road between Carentan and Peiriers but by the 10th they had broken through the left flank of the German Seventh Army. They had helped stem the German advances towards Avranches. It was becoming known that the Soviet Forces were advancing through Poland. It was on the 22nd of July that the Red Army captured the Majdanek, Concentration Camp on the outskirts of Lubin. At first conceived as a Labour Camp it became obvious of its real job. Some 59000 Polish Jews had died there. Gibbs' heart went out for Ziva. The Germans had hastily tried to set fire to the buildings but the gas chambers still stood. The Soviets went on that summer to find the killing fields of Belzec, Sobibor and Trelinka. It was ethnic cleansing.

The 4th arrived on the outskirts of Paris on the 18th of August. This was to be the Last Battle of the Campaign for Normandy.

"Gibbs, I have been waiting for you." He heard a voice whisper one night as he lay in his tent.

"Ziva?" he asked, as the shadowy figure appeared.

"But of course. You always thought I was resistance….I am, but the Armee Juive, yes the Zionist resistance, I work alongside. You have heard of us?"

"Sure, you organise escape routes across the Pyrenees. You also distributed millions of our dollars from the American Joint Distribution Committee to relief organisations within France, you and the Eclaireurs israélites de France have combined to form the _Organisation Juive de Combat_ ."

"You are well informed, Gunny. Want to know of your comrades?" Ziva now asked.

"Nope , but you're going to tell me anyway. Tony still got his tank?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yes he loves it, McGee sends his regards." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, this isn't a social call is it? What do you really want?" Gibbs questioned.

"I asked your CO if we could borrow you. We need snipers. The FFI want revenge for the murder of 35 of their group on the 16th. Will you join us?" Ziva continued.

Gibbs agreed.

**The Liberation of Paris**

The morning of August 19th, saw the people of Paris rise up against the Germans. Columns of German tanks, and trucks towing trailers and cars loaded with troops and material, moved down the Champs Élysées. There was a rumour that the Allies were near.

The streets were deserted following the German retreat, but suddenly the first skirmishes between the French people and the German occupiers started. Some FFI members started to post propaganda posters on walls.

The 20th saw barricades erected and there began street to street, house to house, sniper attacks. The fighting reached its height on the 22nd, when some of the enemy tried to leave their posts.

At 06.30 on August 23rd, the Allies started their move on to the city. The Germans started their own resistance. A FFI stronghold was set alight. It was estimated that between 800 and 1,000 resistance fighters were killed during the battle for Paris, another 1,500 were wounded.

By the 23rd the French Forces of the Interior had received backup from the Free French Army of Liberation and from the US 4th Infantry. The Battle for Paris was almost over.

The following morning, saw crowds of Parisians welcome the 2nd French Division into their city. Most of the German resistance had escaped during the night, those left just accepted their fate.

General De Gaulle entered Paris on August 25th. He declared his intention to walk down the Champs Elysées and on to Notre Dame on the 26th.

On Saturday the 26th of August, De Gaulle walked down the Champs Elyees from the Arc De Triomphe. He was flanked by the Free French2nd Armored Division. One Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs sat on a jeep his eyes peeled for any signs of aggression. He looked towards one of the tanks, and there was his Corporal DiNozzo, standing tall in the turret of his tank. He saluted Gibbs, and carried on smoking his cigar.

As Gibbs smiled a young woman ran from the crowd with a garland, Gibbs immediate reaction was to shoot, but she placed it round his neck and kissed his cheek, "Merci," she said.

"Hey and you are?" he laughed.

"Jenny. Thank you for saving us." The woman replied.

"No problem Jenny," as Gibbs jumped from the jeep, and placing his arm round the waist of the stranger, kissed her hard on the lips, "Know of anywhere I can get a decent coffee?"

"Oui." As she took his hand and lead him to one of the street cafes.

Gibbs smiled, one thing worried him. McGee and Ziva, had they survived the battle. He needn't have worried, as he saw them sitting on the street café waving.


End file.
